


As Long as It's You

by MikkiNigatsu9



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Boyfriends, College, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Horny Nanase Haruka, M/M, POV Nanase Haruka, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Seme Nanase Haruka, Seme Tachibana Makoto, Top Nanase Haruka, Top Tachibana Makoto, Uke Nanase Haruka, Uke Tachibana Makoto, Yaoi, makoharu - Freeform, reversible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikkiNigatsu9/pseuds/MikkiNigatsu9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a steamy last encounter, Haru starts pining for Makoto more than usual. And this particular pining has him wanting to switch things up in bed. Haru, both eager and nervous, tries to get Makoto to submit to him. </p><p>~MakoHaru/HaruMako reversible (sort of)~</p><p>Post-Eternal Summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as It's You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another MakoHaru one-shot! This one is completely separate from my two earlier MakoHaru fics. I'd read quite a few HaruMako doujins (yes, with Haru as seme) and thought I'd play with their chemistry a bit. 
> 
> I know HaruMako isn't for everyone, and some fans strictly ship MakoHaru. But if you're open to it, please enjoy the story!

     Raising the mug of hot tea to his lips, Haru peered at Makoto, his normally attentive boyfriend, who was absorbed in a teaching theory text. It was the weekend and neither of them had obligations. The cold of winter naturally had lovers clinging to each other. So Haru thought the next course of action should've been obvious. But half an hour had passed since he’d arrived at Makoto’s apartment, and they’d yet to exchange more than simple greetings, yet to move from the low table next to Makoto’s bed. Their affection was often conveyed through silence, a silence both boundless and organic that allowed them to read each other's moods and thoughts. But there was none of that transparency today. This particular silence was static, and it was running Haru's patience.

Their last sexual encounter, almost a month ago, had driven Haru to total compulsion. It was the first time he'd mounted Makoto, essentially bottoming from the top. And the experience left Haru obsessing over Makoto’s erotic expressions, how Makoto would gush with ecstasy when Haru rose and fell over him. That blooming red face. Those moans suppressed by a bitten lip. Those half-shut emerald eyes, hot and misty.

At first, Haru wasn’t willing to entertain the fixation. Why should he? He’d seen Makoto’s erotic face before. They normally had sex facing each other, giving him plenty glimpses of Makoto’s expressions from below. This couldn’t have been different from the other times he’d thought of Makoto in passing. Their college schedules and separate living arrangements kept them apart longer than they were used to. So, it made sense that Haru would feel lonely and think of Makoto more often, even if in a suggestive sense. Haru simply missed Makoto’s company, his body. There wasn't any more to it. This was a regular drought that would soon pass.

Haru swore to those excuses for days until realizing that not even water, not even swim training with his new teammates could damper the fixation. Haru’s body was resisting the water, letting his time drop despite his newly honored competitive edge. If he couldn’t be free even in the water, something deeper must’ve been troubling him. This was a pining like no other, and that was saying something considering the electrifying blend of affection and lust Haru already felt for his boyfriend.

With this acceptance, Haru let himself go. Jetting to his dorm after swim practice to jerk off to visions of Makoto’s titillating features had become routine for the past few weeks. Luckily, he had a dorm to himself, making the act feel less compromising. As Haru laid in bed at night, facing the ceiling, dominant hand stroking his blazing erection, he considered his own position as the bottom—how he writhed under Makoto’s touch, how Makoto’s body, his voice, his everything, brought him to the height of pleasure.

Could he do the same for Makoto? Haru had never topped, so he didn’t know how it felt physically to enter someone. And he hadn't dreamed of doing so to Makoto, until now. If receiving could feel as amazing for Makoto as Haru knew it to be, then if nothing else, Haru wanted to see Makoto react to anal stimulation. If his boyfriend’s expressions were so arousing when he rode him, Haru could only imagine those expressions enhanced tenfold if they switched positions.

Sighing, Haru set down his mug and stared at the overnight bag he’d left beside him. He’d brought everything necessary to make it happen—lube, an anal probe, and condoms if need be. But Haru knew from experience that such precautions weren’t enough to prepare a man's body for penetration. When they’d first made love, Haru had already done the work to prepare himself for Makoto.

Makoto would undoubtedly need time to grapple the idea of being penetrated before anything physical could happen. Thinking back, Haru should've consulted Makoto before coming to the guy’s apartment with devices in tow. Bringing the subject up now would just throw Makoto off-kilter, and Haru didn't want to deal with a flustered Makoto. Haru wasn’t sure how to mention the topic, much less have a serious conversation about it. He burned for this, he really did. But it wasn’t worth spoiling their time together.

“Haru, are you all right?”

Yanked from his musings, Haru found himself meeting Makoto’s concerned mien. The lenses of Makoto’s glasses magnified the sentiment in his eyes, leaving a stronger impression.

Haru knew he was giving off a strange vibe, but he was too bothered by his own feelings to try covering it up. Yes, it might've been better to scrap his plans altogether, but despite the risks, Haru still wanted to do it. He liked to think indecision wasn’t in his character. He didn't need these conflicting feelings, and to make matters worse he was worrying Makoto. If he were anywhere else, with anyone else, he would’ve retreated for a cold bath long ago.

Haru turned back to his mug and focused on the thin steam still rising from the tea. “I don’t want to think,” he muttered, raising the back of his hand to wipe the perspiration that clung his bangs to his forehead. If only he could blame the tea.

Makoto’s eyes remained on him, observing his body language, every detail Haru wasn’t aware of. They’d always been like this, honoring each other's signals and acting accordingly. So as a matter of course, Haru anticipated Makoto realizing his desires and taking appropriate action.

“Understood,” Makoto responded.

Haru closed his eyes, not wanting to catch sight of Makoto inching closer. He was, however, imagining the sound of Makoto shuffling to his side, the feel of Makoto’s lips on his forehead. But for all that imagination he was met with the rustling of a turning page.

Haru groaned inwardly and peered again at his boyfriend. Makoto’s eyes swiftly scanned the words before him, arms stacked on the edge of the table with shoulders hunched in bad posture. Makoto was never a fast reader, so Haru could dismiss the excuse of him studying. It was clear that Makoto was troubled thanks to Haru's earlier mood, and this forced concentration was a cover up, a poor one. Haru thought his verbal hint would've done enough to initiate things, but he'd apparently worsened the situation.

At the turn of another page, Haru’s irritation flared. It seemed he'd have to make the first move if anything were to happen. Even if they couldn’t have sex the way Haru wanted, their day would not go uneventfully. Willed by this resolve, Haru inched over until the sides of their thighs touched.

At the advance, Makoto straightened up with a soft gasp. “Haru…”

Leaning his shoulder against Makoto’s chest, Haru nestled his head under Makoto’s chin. “You don’t have an exam coming up, right?”

“Right,” Makoto whispered and his shoulders fell into a relaxed state.

“I said I didn’t want to think.” Haru turned in, letting his breath graze Makoto’s shirt. His boyfriend’s long fingers brushed past his locks and caressed his earlobe, offering Haru the comfort and confidence needed to follow through. “So, it makes me uneasy when you’re doing exactly that.”

Makoto let out a chuckle, shedding the nerves that had hindered him. “I’m here for you.” He pressed a kiss on Haru’s head.

While Makoto’s less than sharp perception was disappointing, Haru could only smile at Makoto’s heartening words. Leaving Makoto's chest, he took the guy’s glasses by their hinges and slipped them off, placing the specs on the table.

Haru rose to his knees and sat astride Makoto’s lap, closing in for a kiss. Unfazed, Makoto pulled him closer, hands sweeping under the back of Haru’s shirt for a series of patient, slow-burning caresses. Wrapping his arms around Makoto's shoulders, Haru gazed through half-shut eyes, relishing the up-close view of Makoto’s emerald orbs before they eclipsed.

Their mouths pressed harder, tongues sliding each other's surface one moment and swirling the next. There was no breaking, no retracting for breath as they expended the impatience dwelling between them. Makoto lowered a hand and began stroking the small of Haru's back. The touch, though tame, sparked Haru’s anticipation. As he expected, Makoto's hand slipped past the waist of his sweatpants, under his briefs, and began fondling his ass. On impulse, Haru swayed his hips forward, causing their budding erections to rub through the friction of their clothes.

If things continued this way, soon Makoto’s fingers would slip into Haru, and he'd be filled with Makoto's passion, his rhythm. There was nothing wrong with that, but Haru needed to steer the situation if he wanted something new to happen. Maybe Makoto wouldn’t be submitting to Haru today, but Haru could warm him to the possibility. There was no harm in trying. Haru disengaged the kiss and focused on his boyfriend's eyes. Their shared gaze communicated all that was needed, and the two lifted onto the bed.

Haru settled himself on Makoto’s thighs and made quick unfastening the buttons of his boyfriend's shirt. He was thrown in awe by the humble landscape that was Makoto’s front. The guy seemed to tone up each time Haru saw him—muscles firmer, pecs more refined, chest sturdier. For as long as they'd been together, Haru was never too fascinated with his boyfriend’s body, at least in sight. He found Makoto attractive, of course, but it was Makoto’s spirit he treasured. Shape was merely a perk to the package. But today, whether it be from withdrawal or a newfound level of attraction, Haru was enraptured, struck with wanderlust.

All sensation, Haru let his lips visit the leveled bumps of Makoto’s abdomen. He worked his way to Makoto’s belly button and back up, retracing the path of kisses with the sweep of his tongue. Tasting each line, each groove, took Haru’s reception of Makoto’s physique to new heights.

Makoto, surprisingly, remained calm for Haru’s motions, though one glance at his face revealed flushed cheeks and heady eyes. Evidently, Makoto was gaining some degree of pleasure from it all. Haru licked Makoto’s ribcage muscles, planting full kisses on them before traveling to his chest. Haru pressed his lips around Makoto’s hardened nipple before he could comprehend the action.

Tremors raced through Makoto's frame. Haru had never touched Makoto there and the fact of him doing so was a surprise to both of them. The nipples were one of Haru’s most sensitive zones and Makoto’s starting point when they’d first made love. If it weren’t for Makoto’s alluring build, Haru might’ve started here too.

He pressed the tip of his tongue against the nipple, lapping the target with saliva before suckling it. Being so close to Makoto’s heart, Haru could feel its wild throbbing and thought of ways to amplify it. Haru took the other nipple between his fingers, pressing gently and holding. To add a semblance of fairness, Haru skimmed his teeth on the first nipple, lightly clamping them over the target.

Makoto’s back lifted to a curve and his voice tumbled to an erotic moan, “Ha—Haru!”

The reaction, as abrupt and loud as it was, had Haru pulling back in astonishment. Face awash with embarrassment, Makoto brought a hand to his mouth to stop the moans. But Haru, for all the progress he'd made, wasn't going to make the task easy for Makoto. This was the tipping point. No turning back.

“Makoto.” Haru sat up, resting his weight on the guy’s thighs. “Actually, there’s a reason I came over. I want to try something different.”

“Nipple play?” Makoto’s brows raised.

“That was only the start,” Haru’s face reddened and he averted his eyes. “I want to top today.”

“Top? You mean like we did last time?”

“No.” Sure, Haru may have taken the lead last time, and he’d technically been on top, even if he'd only received. Haru exhaled deeply, releasing the tension from his frame. “I mean, in the way you usually do me.”

Makoto sprang into a sitting position and gripped Haru by the shoulders, drawing Haru’s eyes back to him. “You—You mean, you want me to bottom?!”

“Yes,” Haru paused. “Well, no.” Haru meant to avert his eyes again, but Makoto had him magnetized. Despite his boyfriend’s stiffened shoulders, despite the look of near bewilderment on his face, there was a keenness in Makoto’s gaze, a shared curiosity. “I want to stimulate you.”

Makoto’s eyes were unchanging when he released Haru’s shoulders, but his lips turned in an unexpected smile that undid every bit of tension he’d displayed. Slipping the shirt off his arms, Makoto kept his gaze steady on Haru, “Okay.”

“Are you sure?” Makoto’s unexpected confirmation had Haru’s stomach fluttering, calling his taciturn disposition for defense.

Makoto nodded, “There’s risk involved, but the fact that you want to do this with me makes me happy."

The sentiment whisked Haru’s heart into a flutter. The charm that originally made Haru succumb to Makoto was starting to lure him in again. He could wrap himself around Makoto this instant, let Makoto bury himself inside him. At odds with himself again, Haru turned his head to the side. Makoto was letting him do this! This wasn’t the time to pine for the usual.

Haru scooted to the edge of the mattress and hunkered over to unzip his bag. He retrieved the items he’d brought and lined them up on the bed. Makoto had his legs crossed and curiously examined the anal probe. It was a short, slender white shaft with a small remote attached. It wasn't nearly the size of an actual phallus but it was a great starter for the inexperienced. The probe was similar to the one Haru had used every now and then, but for convenience, he’d shelled out the money for a new one, just for Makoto.

“This will be inside you.” Haru held the probe at its handle, offering it to his boyfriend. Makoto took the device and ran his digits along its smooth length.

“Last chance to back out,” Haru warned.

Makoto returned the probe to Haru and his features aligned in a sincere expression, eyes glassy and piercing. He opened his arms and that smile bounced back. "I’m all yours, Haru.”

Letting the probe fall to the mattress, Haru threw himself at Makoto, taking them both onto the bed. In no time, he was hovering over Makoto again, and their tongues mingled in another kiss.

They helped each other undress, leaving the majority of their clothing strewn on the floor. After discarding his own briefs, Haru settled between Makoto’s legs, gliding his hands under Makoto’s thighs, prompting the guy to lift and spread for him.

He took Makoto’s long, beating erection in hand and began stroking it. With a simple pumping rhythm, Haru lowered in and left a kiss at the base of the length. Makoto’s groin raised at the contact, triggering a shallow gasp when Haru found his mouth clashed against the firm area.

“Makoto,” Haru propped himself up, “try to relax.”

“I’m sorry.” Makoto extended an opened hand, and Haru took the cue, weaving their fingers. Turning his wrist, Makoto placed a lingering kiss on the back of Haru’s hand. “I’ll do my best,” he smiled as he lifted his lips.

Haru thought Makoto was so cool in the moment, the way Makoto guided him along, even though they were both anxious. Their digits unlocked and Haru continued soothing Makoto’s lower region. His slicked fingers massaged Makoto’s soft entrance before his two digits slipped into its hot refuge. Haru was so eager, he went straight for the prostate, applying enough pressure to launch another moan from Makoto.

Haru eased in more, testing how far he could go. Makoto's insides seemed to suck in Haru's fingers, drawing them to the knuckles. The excitement of Makoto clenching to him had Haru thrusting his digits in and out, hitting the sweet spot each time in ardent contact. From his chest to the bend of his knees, Makoto's body rippled with tension.

“Ah—!” Eyes shut and mouth agape, Makoto clutched the edges of his pillow.

The vocal further aroused Haru who hadn’t heard such a helpless, feathery sound escape Makoto’s lips before. Haru noticed a gleam of pre-cum seeping from Makoto’s erection and licked it, laying a kiss over the slit. With another shiver, Makoto's passage clenched Haru’s fingers in succession, and in response, Haru rubbed harder.

With the probe positioned and ready in his other hand, Haru's fingers left Makoto's heat. He eased the entire piece inside, its tapered tip making for a seamless entrance into the tight passage. Haru then set the device to low vibration, leaving Makoto whimpering his name.

Haru lowered to Makoto’s throbbing length where he impressed a trail of kisses before lathering it with his tongue. Raising the length gingerly, Haru licked the flowing cum from Makoto’s tip before taking it into his mouth. He curled his fingers at the base, leading Makoto to the back of his mouth, slithering his tongue every which way against and around the hardened cock. With his free hand, Haru appeased his own desperate erection.

“Haru, no…”

Makoto’s soft rejection halted him. Pulling away, Haru swallowed the mixture of saliva and cum that had started dribbling from the side of his mouth. Face wrecked with embarrassment, he quickly wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

“You don’t like it?” Haru asked, turning the probe off. He may have set it low, but he was presumptuous to think Makoto would be okay with vibration at all. He really should’ve asked first.

“That’s not it.” Makoto moved a hand down to his buttocks, fingertips grazing the handle of the probe. “I want you.”

Haru’s stilled in alarm. Makoto wanted him? Every person had their own pace, but with Makoto’s tightness, intercourse was bound to hurt. “Makoto…”

“Please, Haru. Go in.”

While Haru had only entertained the idea of entering Makoto himself, Makoto’s pleading made him want to try. If Makoto wanted it, Haru would do it. And considering Haru’s own physical state, there was no benefit in refusing. But what if he lost control? What if he hurt Makoto? Haru's throat tightened and a hollow, murky sensation swirled in his chest.

“Haru, I’ll be fine. I’ll tell you if it hurts, okay?” Makoto’s breathy voice delayed Haru’s thoughts. “Don’t hold back.”

A sedative warmth reigned Haru’s nerves but he remained still, observing Makoto’s features for any signs of doubt. Makoto was trusting Haru with his body. Haru had done the same when he let Makoto take him their first time, but it was something Haru hadn’t realized the significance of until Makoto offered himself. They had each other’s hearts after all. Giving up their bodies in mutual fashion was a given. Haru found himself wanting this, wanting it more than he could’ve imagined.

He removed the probe and slipped on a condom without delay. Taken by eagerness, he removed the probe and eased himself between Makoto’s thighs. Halfway in, Haru felt an intense squeeze that rocked him. Makoto was clenching around him, sucking him further inside. Complying, Haru pushed forward until he was locked to the hilt. A new vibrancy thrived in Haru, a quaking thrill that shot all passion to his groin. He feared climaxing too early, but he couldn’t slow down. Lowering to Makoto’s chest, Haru’s lips revisited those firm pecs.

“I’m gonna move,” Haru said between kisses.

At a simple roll of the hips, Haru felt what might’ve been an unbridled excitement seething beneath Makoto’s undulating torso, pain dissolved in pleasure. Haru inched out and slapped in at half-length with his first complete thrust, an impact that crashed over him harder than he could’ve expected. His thrusts continued this way, each one a different bliss, a rediscovery of Makoto’s body. Makoto locked Haru in a close embrace, giving Haru an earful of his rushing breath and lewd moans, pulling him deeper into the haze.

Just as Makoto spasmed below, Haru groaned and plunged into Makoto's weight, zooming to his own climax. Pulling out, Haru slumped forth and locked fingers with Makoto, resting his head on Makoto's broad chest. Lulled by the comfort of such skin even in its damp state, Haru felt his awareness float away, taken by the fading pulse of their physical union.

——

Haru returned to the bed with two bottles of water he’d retrieved from the small refrigerator in Makoto’s kitchen. He settled on the edge of the mattress, next to his naked, drowsy boyfriend who was resting stomach down, glorious back muscles on display, and forearms tucked beneath a pillow. Haru was wearing his favorite swim jammer, out of a sudden need for modesty rather than habit.

Though the high of their lovemaking had passed within the last hour, he could still feel Makoto’s pulse encasing his groin. In the act, Haru’s mind had given way to ecstasy, leaving only highlighted sensations and sights to memory. With the bliss lifted, Haru could do little more than ponder his effectiveness, if he’d truly made Makoto feel good. He let out a long sigh and placed a cold bottle beside Makoto’s pillow.

The guy stirred, rubbing at the chilled sensation on his upper arm. Shifting onto his side, Makoto’s eyes found Haru, holding a gaze that trapped Haru in an inescapable fluster. He must’ve known Haru’s thoughts, and the likely fact sent tingles through Haru’s heart.

“Thank you, Haru,” Makoto beamed. “For sharing something amazing with me.”

“I’m guessing it felt good then?” Haru pressed his lips, cursing his own curiosity.

Makoto chuckled, propping his head up with his hand. “Yeah.” His eyes shifted to the bedding as his flushed face resurfaced. “Honestly, I can still feel you inside me.”

Makoto's candid comment jolted Haru’s pulse. Haru focused on the bottle in his hands, thinking to open it and gulp down the cool water for a sense of calm. Instead, he secured his grip on the bottle, knowing any measure would be pointless. Haru thought back to when he lost his virginity to Makoto, how he felt the impact for days and ached to be filled again. It was an experience just short of blissful, but it was an experience he’d willingly relive. Makoto was lucky to be having it now. At the thought, Haru’s libido was ablaze, rising inside the confines of his jammer.

Before Haru could take a mental note of the movement felt through the mattress, Makoto was sitting next to him, pulling Haru into his arms. “I shouldn’t say such embarrassing things is what you’re thinking, right?”

Haru leaned into his boyfriend’s support, the side of his shoulder snug against Makoto’s chest. “Makoto. If you aren’t too tired, maybe we can do it the usual way.”

“Haru,” Makoto brought a hand to the side of Haru’s face, directing those ocean blue eyes his way. “Are you jealous?” he said with an emerging smirk.

Jealous? Haru couldn’t disagree with the remark, but he wasn’t admitting it aloud. Makoto seemed to have enjoyed being the bottom, a lot more than Haru had expected. If Makoto, one day, came to prefer bottoming, Haru wouldn’t know how to cope. The thought alone imposed a great deal of unease. Haru didn’t mind topping, but he couldn’t see his preferences waning anytime soon. He loved having Makoto inside him way too much.

Haru lowered his eyes. “Is this something you’d like to continue? Being the bottom?”

Makoto’s hand left Haru’s face almost in reaction to the comment. “I’d do it again if you wanted. However…” Laying a quick kiss on Haru’s forehead, Makoto slipped his hand beneath Haru’s jammers and soothed the hot erection.

“Hurry up,” Haru murmured, resting his head on Makoto’s shoulder.

Placing a lingering kiss at the rim of Haru’s ear, Makoto’s hot breath brushed the area. “I love being inside you way too much.” Makoto nibbled Haru’s earlobe and started a line of kisses from the side of his jaw to the chin. "But it doesn't really matter, as long as it's you."

“Damn you.”

At the mercy of Makoto’s sweet words and tantalizing touch, Haru was reduced to a palpitating mess. He couldn’t remember being this sensitive to Makoto, not to the point of being ruined by a simple, sexy whisper and a few teasing kisses. His earlier obsession with Makoto’s features was hardly of concern now. He had a new crisis. If his fervid longing for Makoto was troublesome before, it would be nearly impossible for him to survive another month-long drought. Haru had only made things worse for himself, but he couldn't regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Makoto will be sore the next day! hehe! This will probably be my last smut piece for a while. I'll focus more on the fluff side of MakoHaru from hereon.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any kind of feedback is appreciated! ^-^  
> If you notice any weird typos, please tell me so I can fix them.


End file.
